Esos ojos hum
by AkiraKatou
Summary: Reto: 31 DÍAS CON ITA-DEI. ONE- SHOT. Renuente a ingresar a la organización de Criminales más peligrosa del Mundo Ninja, Deidara realiza con Itachi una apuesta que cambiará el curso de su vida. 29 DE MARZO.


Qué tal. Saludos a todos por aqui. XD

Antes que nada, le agradezco a **Derama17** por la invitación al reto **"Un mes con Ita- Dei"**, el cual ha sido una iniciativa original y muy interesante, tanto por quien la organizó como por quienes escribimos una historia especial para ello.

Publico en la noche, horas antes del día que me corresponde, **el 29**, porque no podré hacerlo en la mañana. XD

Ahora, este fic está escrito como **One- Shot**, donde interviene en un principio un personaje del manga pariente oficial de Deidara y además se hace parodia a un momento Itachi/Deidara aparecido en un flashback del capítulo **359 del Manga (He de allí el título), en el que gira este fic.**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto" y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sale, aqui va!

* * *

Esos ojos… hum

En los tiempos de paz del Mundo Ninja, shinobis y kunoichis fungían en sus deberes en cada una de las variadas misiones asignadas por sus respectivos Kages, al igual que en sus respectivos entrenamientos para mejorar cada uno de sus jutsus y hasta en el fomento de los hobbies que practicaban durante sus tiempos libres.

El experto en explosiones y arcilla oriundo de la Aldea de la Roca, simplemente mejor conocido como Deidara, se disponía a abandonar el país de la Tierra para siempre, a causa de la incomprensión de la gente en sus creaciones "artísticas". Dentro de su habitación empacaba todas sus pertenencias: ropa, kunais, shurikens, una guitarra eléctrica, gel para cabello, y hojas de composiciones musicales rayoneadas.

- A ver hum… llevo casi todo.- dijo el artista, con su mano bajo su mentón, pensando en qué objeto podría faltar para empacar.- Solo faltan los cuadros de mis obras de arte hum, mis fotos de mis mejores explosiones hum, la secadora de cabello hum, el cepillo de dientes hum y… la guitarra acústica, hum.

La puerta del cuarto se abre inesperadamente y entra una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro, ojos claros, con medias a cuadros, una falda, guantes, con un chaleco sobre una playera sin mangas.

- Ah, ¿Con que andas haciendo equipaje otra vez, eh?.- preguntó Kurotsuchi, la hermana menor de Deidara, en tono burlón al mirar la maleta de su hermano sobre la cama.- ¿Y llevas también ese gel? ¿Para qué lo necesitas si ni haces peinados tan complicados?

- Un día me empezaré a hacer peinados hermosos y complicados… ¿Qué haces aquí Kurotsuchi, hum?.- espetó Deidara, molesto por la intromisión al voltear a mirar a la kunoichi. Prosigue con el avance en su equipaje.- Deberías de estar estudiando, hum.

- Yo ya me sé los libros de memoria. No necesito estudiar. Dime, ¿Te vas a ir a una de otras tontas y fracasadas giras? En la última hubo solo 5 personas en una sola ciudad de todas las que visitaste…

- No son tontas, hum. Son creativas y pocas personas comprenden el verdadero arte. ¡Y te recuerdo que no soy ningún fracasado, hum! Todavía muchos admiran mi talento, hum…Y como ya no puedo seguir desarrollando ni mi música ni mis técnicas con la arcilla por culpa del Tsuchikage, me voy, hum.

- "Me voy, hum", "Ya nadie comprende mi arte, hum", "El mundo me odia, hum", "¡No puede ser, hum, el That Death Metal NinjaShow lo cancelaron hum".- dijo Kurotsuchi, con una fiel imitación de su hermano.

- ¡QUE HUM! ¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR HUM Y ME DEBES RESPETO HUM!.- exclamó ofendido por la osadía de su hermana en pronunciar y burlarse del "hum".

- Es divertido… hum, hum, hum. Sacaste la misma pronunciación de mamá… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- Hermana pequeña, hum.- dijo Deidara, con tono grave.- ¡Cállate hum!. Para que lo sepas… Probaré suerte en otro lugar, en un retiro espiritual para perfeccionar todo mi arte musical hum, mi arte explosivo hum y mi arte como ninja, hum. ¡Y así demostraré y podré alcanzar la cumbre con mis creaciones, hum!.- finalizó, en tono victorioso.

Kurotsuchi observa a su hermano con ojos en blanco ante toda la declaración.

- Como sea.- dijo Kurotsuchi, guardando escepticismo por el cumpliendo de tal "sueño".- ¿A dónde, si se puede saber? ¿No me digas que quieres escalar el "Cerro de las aves que vuelan"?

- No te lo pienso decir, hum.- dijo, finalizando su equipaje.- Kurotsuchi hum… No le vayas a decir al Tsuchikage que me fui de la Roca, hum…

- ¿Qué te piensa creer que haré eso? Si fuera su guardaespaldas le hablaría de ti.

- Y qué bueno que no lo eres todavía, hum. Así que no puedes… Me voy hum. Adiós, hum.- dijo, colgando su equipaje en la espalda y en la salida de la puerta. Mira a su hermana detenidamente.

- ¡Qué me ves, Deidara! ¡No que ya te urgía tanto irte por ser un Incomprendido de la Sociedad! ¡Qué quieres ahora!

- Kurotsuchi hum… tengo algo muy importante qué decirte…

Deidara y Kurotsuchi se observan fijamente.

- Te invito al lugar VIP en mi gira cuando me haga famoso, hum.- dijo, finalizando con una mano cornuda distintiva de todo aficionado al metal. Sujeta la manija de la puerta y la gira.

- Pero que crees…

El artista sale de su recámara, dejando a Kurotsuchi contemplando el lugar.

- No sé por qué presiento que se va a ir de vago con otros incomprendidos y van a hacer cosas terribles… Bah. Es su asunto.- finalizó la kunoichi, comenzando a arrojar al basurero todas las pertenencias que su hermano no empacó.- Como no va a regresar nunca…

Tiempo después…

En algún lugar fuera del alcance del conocimiento público, el retiro "espiritual" de Deidara proseguía. La calma es rota por el anuncio de la llegada de unos "amigos" suyos. Molesto por tal intromisión a su vida privada, se dirige al encuentro de los culpables, dentro de un templo.

- ¿Qué asuntos tienen un "ojeroso" hum, un "muñeco luchador de madera" hum y un "Avatar" hum? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Hablen.- preguntó el oriundo de la Roca, observando a tres hombres vestidos con una capa negra bordada de nubes rojas.- HUM.- finalizó, con voz demasiado grave y pausada.

- Te lo dije, Itachi. Estaba la posibilidad que no se acordara de nosotros. No somos tan importantes en su vida y hasta me dijo que parezco un "Avatar".- dijo Kisame, ofendido por el artista.- Deidara pudo haber sido víctima de un terrible jutsu desmemorizante después de salir de la Fiesta de Bienvenida de Akatsuki de hace años…

- ¿Qué es Jutsu desmemorizante?.- preguntó Sasori, quien se encuentra dentro de Hiruko.

Los presentes hacen gritos de exclamación y sorpresa por la pregunta del marionetero.

- Oye, el de la marioneta fea, hum… ¿Cómo te llamas, hum?.- preguntó Deidara con curiosidad al osado en desconocer elementos básicos de ninjutsu.

- Sasori.- respondió, con inocencia.

- ¡Sasori, hum! ¡Un jutsu desmemorizante es uno que hace que no recuerdes algo, hum!.- reprendió Deidara.

- Ah, ya entendí.

- Aunque… ¿Qué es "Akatsuki", hum? ¿Un concurso de "Guerra de Bandas", hum?.- preguntó Deidara.

- No.- respondió Itachi, no sin antes arquear la ceja por el comparativo.- No somos un grupo musical. Es una organización en la que nos dedicamos a investigar y capturar Jinchuurikis. Estuviste en la Fiesta de Bienvenida…

- Aun no recuerdo la Fiesta, hum…

- Fue porque te caíste de las escaleras cuando te corrieron de la Fiesta. Te pegaste en la cabeza y por eso no recuerdas ese incidente ni la reunión.- analizó el Uchiha.

- Y lo tuvimos que regresar a su Aldea. Fue demasiado peligroso. Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos y ser crucificados por los terribles ninjas de la Roca.- dijo Kisame, con dramatismo.

- Kisame, no exageres.- indicó Itachi.

- Oh… que descuidado fui.- murmuró Deidara para sí.- Aunque siempre me pasan accidentes adonde vaya, hum.

- Pero no entiendo por qué hay que llamar a… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba ese muchacho joven Itachi?.- preguntó Sasori.

- Deidara.- respondió el Uchiha.

- A Deidara para unirse a nosotros. Es que es muy impulsivo y podría ocasionarme problemas…

- Yo no soy problema para nadie, hum.- bufó Deidara.

- Lo ordenó Pein, Sasori. Por sus grandes habilidades con bombas y la arcilla.- recalcó Itachi.

El rostro de Deidara se ilumina ante el reconocimiento hacia su "talento".

- Aunque yo no pienso que sea extraordinario estar de guerrillero con sed de explosiones exageradas, ni andar de terrorista con bombas kamikaze que se denotan solas por accidente. Veo como eso un propósito de vida mal encausado y con mal agüero, como dirían en mi pueblo.- opinó Kisame.

Repentinamente, la autoestima del artista se desploma y abre la boca por tal ofensa.

- ¡Ustedes me molestan, hum! ¡Cómo supieron que estaba aquí, hum! ¡¿Les dijo mi hermana Kurotsuchi que me fui de la Roca, verdad hum!? .- gritó Deidara, con furia.

- Pero… nadie nos dijo nada.- susurró Sasori.- Fue Zetsu que supo dónde estaba Deidara…

- ¡Y tú, pedazo de tiburón azul, hum! ¡Yo siempre realizo explosivas bombas, hum! ¡Infórmate más sobre la calidad de mi trabajo, hum y claro que es un sano propósito de vida no tener uno y sólo usar mi arte para los pedidos de bombas del cliente, hum!- replicó Deidara, señalando al espadachín.

Kisame lanza un "gritito" por semejante insulto a su persona.

- Me dijo… "Tiburón azul".- sollozó el espadachín.-"Tiburón Azul"… AAAAAAAA

Kisame comienza a llorar.

- ¿No tener propósito de vida?. Eso es ridículo.- murmuró Itachi.

Para respaldar su argumento, Deidara prepara arcilla y crea una araña. Itachi lo observa con atención.

- Esto es una muestra de lo que digo, hum.- dijo Deidara, con orgullo, mostrando su "creación".

- Pero eso es una araña de juguete.- dijo Sasori.

- No es un juguete, hum. Es una escultura. Un modelo. Y explota…

- Pero no sirve de nada una escultura que explote. Eso no es arte.

- ¡Claro que lo es, hum! ¡El arte es una explosión, hum! ¡No necesito unirme a ustedes para demostrarlo!.- finalizó esto último parecido a un publicista desesperado por vender.

- Si sigues necio en no acompañarnos, tendré que tomar medidas severas. Y lo que voy a hacer puede ser muy peligroso para ti.- amenazó Itachi.

- ¡Tú, ojeras de mapache, hum! ¡No te tengo miedo, hum! ¡Voy a luchar contigo y te voy a demostrar que una escultura explosiva es arte, hum!.- exclamó el artista, señalando a Itachi.

Kisame y Sasori observan a Deidara, no sabiendo si el futuro recluta era valiente o un tonto al desafiar al usuario del Sharingan, quien se muestra tranquilo ante la amenaza.

- Y también que soy un gran ninja rockero, hum.- recalcó el originario de la Roca.

- No deberías de hacer eso. Es molesto y no está bien retar a alguien si no se sabe cómo es su fuerza.- dijo Sasori.

- Deidara se encamina al camino de la derrota.- dijo Kisame, dejando finalmente de llorar.

- Qué ridiculez. Lucharé con él para que se calme. Acepto tu reto.- dijo Itachi, con tranquilidad, acercándose un poco al artista.

- ¡Deidara está perdido!.- exclamaron Sasori y Kisame.

Itachi activa su sharingan.

- Esos ojos, hum.- murmuró el artista.

Deidara nota que los ojos de su rival le recuerdan a una figura.

- Esos ojos, hum… En el color se parecen a las canicas que tenía de niño hum…

- Oye. Mi Sharingan es único. No te burles.- dijo Itachi, molesto por la comparación.

- Lo es, hum.

- Si gano esta pelea, te unes a "Akatsuki".

- Pero si yo gano hum… vas a tener que unirte a mi nueva banda: "The Deidaras hum", hum…

Sasori y Kisame ponen los ojos en blanco ante la apuesta del originario de la Roca.

- De acuerdo.- respondió Itachi.

- Y voy a apostar otra cosa, hum…

- ¿Qué?

- El que pierda se va a tomar también un galón de yogurt, hum.- dijo, con seguridad.

La sorpresa del espadachín y el marionetero se hace evidente en sus rostros, ambos abriendo la boca ante una apuesta que carecía de inteligencia.

- ¡Es trampa! ¡Esas son dos apuestas en una, Deidara!.- exclamó Kisame.- Itachi, no te dejes engañar…

- Como quieras, Deidara. Si pierdo, me tomaré el galón de yogurt.- respondió el Uchiha, con calma.

- Pero Itachi…

- Prepárate a sufrir la ola de mi creatividad, hum.- amenazó Deidara.

Con la "araña de arcilla" en su mano izquierda, la pasa a su mano contraria, saca de su bolsa un cimpiés, lo sujeta manteniéndola detrás suyo, arroja la araña hacia Itachi y alza su mano, listo para activar el Ninjutsu. El Uchiha salta hacia atrás y elude con agilidad el objeto, proyectándose en la pared, destruyéndola con su explosión.

Aprovechando la acción del Uchiha, el ciempiés de Deidara se había deslizado sigilosamente sobre el suelo y logra enrollarse sobre su víctima.

- Parece que el que va a tener que tomarse el galón de Yogurt eres tú, pero antes vas a explotar… Adiós, hum.- dijo Deidara, preparando su mano para la técnica.

- Deberías ver lo que tienes enrollado en ti.- dijo Itachi, con tranquilidad.

Deidara rectifica las palabras de Itachi.

- ¡Qué hum! Pero… Pero… ¡No es justo, hum! ¡Usaste Genjutsu, Hum! ¡Eres un tramposo!.- exclamó, observando su cuerpo.

- Eso fue porque viste los ojos de Itachi.- indicó Kisame.- Y eso que no usó contra ti sus genjutsus más poderosos…

- Está allá el verdadero Itachi.- indicó Sasori, señalando hacia la destruida pared.

Itachi observa a Deidara, de pie sobre los escombros.

- Creíste haberme enrollado con ese ciempiés, y estuviste a punto de explotarte a ti mismo… Has perdido.- dijo Itachi.

- ¿Qué es ciempiés?.- preguntó Sasori, confundido.

Ante la pregunta de Sasori, Itachi, Deidara y Kisame caen al estilo anime. El ciempiés que el artista iba a quitar de su "prisión" momentos antes produce un resultado inesperado…

- HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.- gritó Deidara, aterrado por lo que sucedería a continuación.

- ¡Al suelo, todos! ¡Deidara no quitó el ciempiés y esto parecerá un ataque terrorista!.- exclamó Kisame, realizando la medida de seguridad.

El ciempiés estalla, dando como resultado humo por doquier, pedazos del suelo de madera destruidos, y a un Deidara cubierto de hollín.

Los presentes se reincorporan.

- Cof, cof…Debería estar Zetsu aquí para explicarle a Sasori, cof, cof.- comentó Kisame, tosiendo.

- Sasori. Un ciempiés es un animal pequeño, alargado y con muchos pies.- informó Itachi.

- Ah, Cof, cof… ya entendí. Cof, cof.- respondió el ninja de la Arena.

- Deidara. Vas a unirte a "Akatsuki" y vas a tener que tomarte el galón de yogurt en el cuartel.- dijo el usuario del sharingan, observando al derrotado incorporarse.

- HUM… HUM… HUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUMHUM.- lloró Deidara, sabiente de lo que tendría que hacer.- Aun así, desde el principio te veías muy tranquilo y no te preocupaba esa apuesta, hum… HUMHUMHUMHUMHUM.

- Eso es porque cuando vivía en la Hoja, mis amigos y yo apostábamos tomando galones de leche. Y puedo hacerlo con el yogurt sin problemas…

- ¿Y con quién voy a estar de equipo, hum? ¿No me digan que es con el tal Itachi, hum? Porque voy a sufrir con esas técnicas ilusorias y esos ojos, hum.

- Ni pienses que vas a hacer equipo con Itachi.- replicó Kisame.- Él es mi compañero…

- Prefiero eso.- indicó Itachi, aliviado de estar exento en presenciar explosiones innecesarias.

- ¿Entonces con quién, hum?.- preguntó, aliviado por la noticia y dejando de llorar.

- Vas a estar con Sasori.- informó el Uchiha.

- ¿Con Sasori, hum?

- ¿Ah, sí verdad? Vamos a tratar de llevarnos bien, Deidara. Aunque pensemos de manera distinta lo que es arte.- reafirmó Sasori.

- Y también luego tienes que rayar tu banda de la frente. Como nosotros. Es el símbolo sagrado de la pertenencia a "Akatsuki"- informó Kisame, dramáticamente.

- Ya que… Luego lo haré, hum.- dijo Deidara.- Y tendré que desintegrar a "The Deidaras, hum".

- OIGAN.- gritaron unas voces.

Un par de hombres arriban al templo y miran el desastre ocurrido. Al notar a Itachi sobre los escombros, llegan a una conclusión.

- ¡ACABAN DE DESTRUIR EL TEMPLO DE ESTATUAS! ¡Tú! ¡El de la pared!.- exclamó uno de ellos, señalando al Uchiha.- ¡VAS A TENER QUE PAGAR LA RECONSTRUCCIÓN!

- ¡Qué!.- exclamó Itachi, irritado por la acusación.- ¡Ese no fui yo! ¡El maniático explosivo de Deidara fue el que destruyó el piso y la pared con sus bombas! ¡Le debería de cobrar a él!

- No soy ningún maniático, hum.- bufó Deidara, molesto por el adjetivo.

- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!.- exclamó Kisame, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el agujero de la pared-. ¡Vámonos, Itachi!.- dijo, jalando a su amigo de la capa, para ambos salir del templo.

- KISAME. ME ESTÁS JALANDO MUY FUERTE.- gritó el Uchiha.

- ¡¿A dónde creen que van?!.- gritaron ambos hombres.- ¡¿Y EL TEMPLO?!

- ¡Vámonos, Deidara!.- gritó Sasori, imitando la acción del espadachín.

- ¡Sasori, hum! ¡Espérame, que no quiero pagar nada, hum! ¡¿Y mi equipaje, hum?!.- exclamó Deidara, siguiendo a su nuevo compañero.

- Ehm. No sé.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes, hum?! ¡Ahí está mi guitarra y mi gel, hum!

Itachi, Kisame, Sasori y Deidara corren a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, internándose en este para huir.

- ¡Itachi, hum! Quiero una indemnización. Exijo que me paguen por todo lo que dejé en mi equipaje, hum.- reclamó Deidara.

- Eso se lo vas a decir a Pein. Aunque no creo que lo puedas convencer.- respondió el Uchiha.

- ¿Pein, hum? ¿Quién es ese, hum?.- preguntó Deidara, con brusquedad.

- Si Pein hubiera escuchado esa forma despectiva de hablar de él, te esperaría el mismo infierno, Deidara.- comentó Kisame.

- Es probable que con él puedas recordar lo que pasó en la Fiesta de Bienvenida.- indicó Itachi.

Sasori traga saliva por lo que ocurriría al momento de llegar con el usuario del rinnegan. Con habilidad y maestría, los cuatro criminales saltan los árboles para arribar al Cuartel Akatsuki, lugar en el que comenzarían a idear las estrategias para capturar a los 9 Bijuus del Mundo Ninja.

* * *

Esto fue un One Shot enfocado más a la parodia directa al manga de "Naruto", con un punto de vista Akatsuki e Itachi/Deidara. XD

Muchas gracias por leer. Cuidense mucho.

Éxito en todo y felices vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
